csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dress and Roses/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Congratulations again! No time to celebrate though, you have a New Case. Tangiers Casino found a woman floating in the swimming pool. D.B. Russell: There are reports of a woman screaming before the Body was found. Sounds like someone's Vegas vacation went from the pool to the gutter. Chapter 1: Party Hard Investigate Swimming Pool D.B. Russell: The victim is Loren Dewey, socialite. Her parents made a fortune, which fronts her party lifestyle. Looks like the rich get richer and die quicker. D.B. Russell: Let's have a look at this american beauty and at the Evidence we gathered in the area. Examine Party Flyer Nick Stokes: Welcome to the team! Nice job deciphering this Invitation! Hmmm "Hey Ross, meet me at 2pm at the Bar"... Nick Stokes: The bar waiter told us Loren spent most of the day at the swimming pool Bar. I think it's time we check in and see about this Ross... Interrogate Ross Gayton D.B. Russell: Hey Ross, we found this Invitation with your name on it. I hope you had a good time last night. Ross Gayton: I did. Thanks for asking. That what I'm here for? To tell you about my social life? You could have just checked my social feeds and saved me a trip. D.B. Russell: You were one of the last people to see Loren alive. So, tell me, thongs go out of control, she ended up dead, so you dumped her body in the pool? Ross Gayton: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I barely saw her. It was a party. I just went there to get a Free Drink, but was only there for maybe five minutes. Ross Gayton: Go see her best friend Craig. That loser is at her side nonstop, like a buzzing housefly. If someone hurt her, he would know who it was. D.B. Russell: We'll talk to him.Oh, and just one more question: What happened to your hand, Ross? Ross Gayton: Oh that? That's nothing. I cut my hand working on my car. Turns out drinking and power tools don't mix. Interrogate Craig Tyree D.B. Russell: Hello, Mr. Tyree. We're hoping you could fill in some details about Loren's last moments. About who she was talking with before she was murdered. Craig Tyree: Murdered? I thought she committed Suicide, which I was surprised about. We were very close. We've been best friends since longer I can remember... D.B. Russell: Did she tell you of any trouble in her life? Any one that didn't like her? Or did she have arguments with people at the party? Craig Tyree: No, she was nice to everyone... Everyone loved her. She was very flirtatious, but there's no reason anyone would ever kill her. D.B. Russell: I know this is hard for you, but we need your help. Can you think of anything out of the ordinary that happened to Loren recently? Craig Tyree: All day before the party, she was at the Swimming Pool bar, but she didn't want me to hang out with her. I think she might have been meeting someone. D.B. Russell: Okay, thanks. By the way, that's quite a deep cut you have on your wrist. Make sure you see a doctor. Sometimes those little cuts start to fester. Examine Bloody Roses David Hodges: Strange, there's blood, but Loren's bleeding was internal. The DNA is compromised by chlorine in the pool, but we know the killer was cut recently. Investigate Bar Sara Sidle: Nice to meet you. We need to hack this Phone to find out who Loren last contacted. Let's test your skills! Examine Mobile Phone Greg Sanders: Pleased to meet you. The last person called is Cooper Bryce. Something led to Loren's murder. Maybe Cooper can fill in the details. Interrogate Cooper Bryce Sara Sidle: When you were at the party last night, did you notice anything suspicious with Loren? Cooper Bryce: No, but, I barely knew her. I mean, I saw her at the party, but we never really talked. Sara Sidle: You barely knew her? I have Loren's Cell Phone. Mind explaining why you were the last person she called if you never talked to her? Cooper Bryce: Yeah, she called me and invited me to the party. But she calls everyone, doesn't she? I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much more. Sara Sidle: How long were you at the party? Did you stay for the after hours? Cooper Bryce: No, I left early... You don't think I could have? Never. Look, I may not agree with Loren's lifestyle, but I would never hurt her. I couldn't. Cooper Bryce: I'm sorry, officers, but I need to go. You're taking up my workout time at the gym. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Hi, the victim's C.O.D. was internal bleeding caused by Blunt Force Trauma to the back of her head. Al Robbins: There's no water in her lungs. She was placed in the pool postmortem. Whoever killed this poor girl had to be athletic to toss the body in the pool. Al Robbins: I also found some shards in her hair. Most likely from the murder weapon. I sent it to Hodges in Trace. Investigate Penthouse Nick Stokes: Let's get this Bloody Vase to the lab ASAP. I think we may have found our murder weapon. Analyze Broken Vase David Hodges: And we have our Murder Weapon! The ceramics in this vase matched the shards that Dr. Robbins found in Loren's hair. David Hodges: Since Loren was struck on top of her head, my guess is the killer is at least her height... I heard about her. Partied till she dropped... Too soon? Jim Brass: Three suspects, but we don't have any concrete evidence to arrest any of them. Only a matter of time before the killer flees town. Jim Brass: However, remember that two of our Suspects have Visible Cuts... Jim Brass: And one of them looks to be athletic. Chapter 2: Love Hard Nick Stokes: Hey, I've been investigating the Penthouse, but there's still so much in here. Think you can swing back and give me a hand? Investigate Penthouse Nick Stokes: Nice catch! Poker Cards... Sitting down and playing poker gave this person a good view of the party. Maybe they know what happened last night. Nick Stokes: Let's process them to see if we can find some fingerprints. Examine Poker Cards Nick Stokes: Now that we have the fingerprints, let's check with Greg Sanders to see who was playing poker at Loren's the night she died. Analyze Fingerprint Greg Sanders: Hey, the fingerprints belong to Ross Gayton. I thought Ross said he was only at the party for five minutes. Greg Sanders: If Ross was playing poker, he was there a lot longer than he said. Maybe you should have another chat with him. Interrogate Ross Gayton D.B. Russell: So, Ross, either you're the fastest poker player around or you lied to us. Mind trying the truth tis time? Ross Gayton: I admit it, I was there for maybe an hour. But I was playing poker. Nothing more. I was tired after Crossfit Training all morning. D.B. Russell: You sure about that? A party filled with beautiful people and you're only playing poker? You could do that in any casino. Ross Gayton: Ok ok. You know how these people are rich, right? Well, I'm just helping them unload their extra money. Loren wasn't too happy, kicked me out. D.B. Russell: So then you wait until everyone's gone, go back and give Loren a piece of your mind? Only things got out of hand and you killed her? Ross Gayton: What do you mean? No! I wouldn't kill her. I just left. Look, Loren and I, we got a history. We hook up from time to time. Why would I let that go? Ross Gayton: But I did hear Loren yelling at someone on the balcony. Seemed pretty heated. Didn't see who it was with... But I don't think it would have ended well. Investigate Balcony D.B. Russell: Let's have a look at the Clues we gathered. We're getting closer to discover what happened! Examine Torn Photo Greg Sanders: That's Cooper and Loren. Looks like they are closer than Cooper claimed. Greg Sanders: I did some digging. And they are sisters! I guess you're on for another chat! Interrogate Cooper Bryce D.B. Russell: Cooper, how about you tell us about the real relationship with Loren? And not your social ties, let's talk about your familial bond. Cooper Bryce: So you found out... I guess there's no point trying to hide anything anymore. My sister and I are the Only Ones left in our family... D.B. Russell: Hmm... And I see you like wearing expensive jewels, may it be that Loren became a threat for the Inheritance Money? I mean it could have been all for you. Cooper Bryce: What are you implying? She's my sister... What kind of person do you think I am? Cooper Bryce: I just visited her because she's such a mess lately, I can't stand her being like that, partying, going out with everyone... anyone. D.B. Russell: Why's that bother you? She's n adult. She can make her own decisions. Cooper Bryce: She... She had a wonderful person who's In Love with her and she keeps flirting with random guys. Craig| is so nice, she was missing something there. D.B. Russell: Thank you for hte information, Cooper. Little observation, I think your personal feelings for Craig may be deeper than you admit. Examine Confetti Pile Nick Stokes: A Petal? Might have fallen when Loren was tossed off the balcony. Let's see if it matches the ones found in the Swimming Pool with Loren's body. Analyze Old Petal David Hodges: Interesting, this petal is synthetic. This certain variety is something you might find in a boutonniere. The killer must be wearing one! D.B. Russell: Cooper and Craig are wearing a boutonniere... I feel that Craig didn't tell us everything about last night. Interrogate Craig Tyree D.B. Russell: That's a cute fower you're wearing Craig. Interesting that we found the same type of synthetic Petal at the crime scene. Craig Tyree: These kinds of flowers are pretty common, you know. Loren gave to me as a present before I ran a Marathon last summer. To bring me luck. D.B. Russell: Interesting, By the way, you didn't tell us how much time you spent at the Penthouse the night of the murder, Craig? Craig Tyree: I stayed till... I mean I left quite early... There was still some people around drinking... D.B. Russell: I see... Thank you for your time, Mr. Tyree. Jim Brass: It's time to arrest our killer. Let's sum it up. Cooper could have killed her sister for the Inheritance Money and her feelings for Craig. Jim Brass: Our next suspect, Ross, could have been exposed as a Hustler by Loren and might have killed her to hold on to the money he earned that night... Jim Brass: And then there's Craig. He had an unrequited love for Loren. Could he have killed her in jealousy? I trust your judgment. Book the killer. Arrest D.B. Russell: Craig Tyree, you're under the arrest for the murder of Loren Dewey. So tell me, what tore apart your friendship, why'd you do it? Craig Tyree: She didn't get it, I loved her. More than anyone. But there she is, Throwing Herself at some cowboy. And then she tells me on the balcony to back off. Craig Tyree: I waited till everyone left and told her I loved her. She laughed at me. At me! And she's the one running around town like a whore. Craig Tyree: I just wanted her to stop humiliating me, to stop laughing. So I grabbed the Vase and hir her with it. I didn't think it would kil her. D.B. Russell: So you tried to cover it up. Tossed her body off the balcony. Tried to make it look lie she Jumped or fell after the party was over? Craig Tyree: You have to trust me, I didn't mean any of this to happen, she was my best friend... D.B. Russell: And that passion drove you to kil her, Craig. And now you have to live with that and think about it. Every day in your prison cell. D.B. Russell: Love can make you do crazy things I guess... I'm glad to have you on the team, you did a good job on this case! Category:Transcripts